Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 187
=Notes= *Little by little, participants of the KC Grand Prix are randomly drawn to face one another in the Round of 16 (called Round 1): Opening Ceremony. * The next day's morning, excitement fills Kaiba Land America as the KC Grand Prix begins. * Mokuba appears on the central podium of the stage and makes the opening speech by explaining the rules: all 16 Duelists will be split in Block A and B respectively. He reminds the public that the winner will have the honor of having a Duel with the winner of the Battle City tournament and "Duel King": Mutou Yuugi. * The 1st A Block Duel is announced: Jounouchi will be facing "Mask The Rock". Jounouchi claims that he'll win and expose his 'true identity', making his friends sigh: isn't it obvious enough? * The 1st B Block Duel is also announced: Leon Wilson will be facing Dr. Richard Goat. * The second set of Duels will be announced after each Block's 1st Duels are over. (Above list is compiled via the information given in the following Episodes.) * Mokuba tells Yuugi to climb into the stage and greet the public. Rather nervous, he does so in a rather shy manner. * At that moment, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet appears and Kaiba makes his grand entrance using a jet pack, no less. Seig Lloyd directs a suspicious glance at him: it's obvious that he's still plotting something. * Kaiba picks the micro from Mokuba and begins a short speech: :Seto Kaiba: "Comrades! This ain't a festival and it ain't a show! It's a survival game in which Duelists stake their pride! You'll be their witnesses to them: you shall hear their death agonies and just one voice of joy! Chosen Duelists! Right now, my Kaiba Land has become a Colosseum! Glory! Defeat! You'll have to win in order to survive! Show me who'll be the survivor!" * He inwardly wonders where the "rats" hiding at: he won't allow them to ruin as they like this competition. Each One's Opponents. * The Duelists head over to their assigned spaces. However, Jounouchi went off to get a hot dog and didn't listen to the announcement! He and the others run off across the 'Jungle' stage, dodging a bunch of crocodiles, traps, bats, snakes and even a boulder running down a hill! (It's a reference to the Duelist Kingdom (arc).) The 'boulder' turns out to be just a "Solid Vision". * Jounouchi gets there just in time to not be disqualified and Mokuba scolds him: hadn't he run off, he'd shown him a shortcut for the staff! * Mask The Rock tells Jounouchi he's pleased that his "disciple" has made it on time. He suddenly corrects himself, like if he was about to make a slip. * In the meanwhile, Leon Wilson is going to Duel Dr. Richard Goat. His two assistant nurses hand him the Deck and wipe off the sweat. He then tells Leon that "I shall not use anesthesia for this operation". Leon is rather perplexed by his behavior, but they Duel. (This Duel and many others are not shown onscreen for the sake of brevity of this mini-arc). "Ancient" - Themed Deck. * Professor Hopkins catches up with them. He guessed they've realized it, too. He admits that he knew the fact that Sugoroku was going to join the KC Grand Prix. Back when the unidentified phone call, it turned out that it was Sugoroku, who was bored of staying home and doing nothing. * Everyone wonders what kind of Duel it'll be: Yuugi affirms that his grandpa is very strong and Mokuba questions the fact. He admits that Sugoroku requested to be included. Since he told Mokuba that he was the one who taught all about Duel Monsters to Yuugi, so Mokuba thought it'd be alright. * The Duel begins. Sugoroku plays an "Ancient" - Themed Deck with many curious and Rare Cards. He has various manners of dealing with Jounouchi's "Luck" Cards and quickly making a curious combination of Cards. * However, Yuugi and Yami suspect that he's aiming at something: what could it be? The Episode ends. =Featured Duel: Jounouchi Katsuya vs. Mask The Rock - Part 1= Jounouchi Katsuya's Turn *Normal Summons Swordsman of Landstar (500 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position. *Sets 2 Cards. Mask the Rock's Turn *Sets 2 Cards. *Normal Summons Wandering Mummy (1500 ATK / 1500 DEF) in Attack Position. Jounouchi Katsuya's Turn *Normal Summons Little-Winguard (1400 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses Swordsman of Landstar to Attack Mask The Rock's Wandering Mummy, Activating his Set Quick-Play Spell Card Graceful Dice to increase his Monster's ATK. *Mask The Rock Activates Continuous Trap Card Legendary Gambler: whenever Jounouchi rolls a dice, Mask The Rock can too and if he rolls higher than Jounouchi's, the Effect of Jounouchi's Card is Negated. *Jounouchi's Graceful Dice roll is a 4, Mask The Rock's Legendary Gambler roll is a 6, so Jounouchi's Graceful Dice is Negated. *Jounouchi Activates his Set Quick-Play Spell Card Skull Dice to decrease the ATK of Mask The Rock's Monster. *Jounouchi's Skull Dice roll is a 5, Mask The Rock's Legendary Gambler roll is a 6, so Jounouchi's Skull Dice is Negated. *Jounouchi's Swordsman of Landstar is Destroyed (Jounouchi: 4000 → 3000 Life Points). *Activates Little-Winguard's Effect, Switching it to Defense Position. Maks the Rock's Turn *Activates Trap Card Non Aggression Area: he Discards a Card to prevent Jounouchi from Normal Summoning or Special Summoning any Monsters during his next Turn. *Activates Continuous Spell Card Mirage of Nightmare: during Jounouchi's next Turn, Mask The Rock can Draw until he has 4 Cards in his Hand but when it is his Turn, he must randomly Discard the same number of Cards he Drew. *Sets a Card. Jounouchi Katsuya's Turn *Mask The Rock's Mirage of Nightmare Activates: Mask The Rock Draws 3 Cards. *Mask The Rock Activates Quick-Play Spell Card Emergency Provisions: he Tributes Mirage of Nightmare to gain 1000 LP (Mask The Rock: 4000 → 5000 Life Points). *Due to the effect of Mask The Rock's Non Aggression Area, Jounouchi cannot Summon any Monsters this Turn. Mask the Rock's Turn *Activates Field Spell Card Ancient City. Its Effects will be revealed later in the Duel. *Tributes Wandering Mummy to Summon Ancient Giant (2200 ATK / 1100 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Continuous Spell Card Ancient Key, Special Summoning 2 Stone Giants (400 ATK / 2000 DEF). *Uses Ancient Giant to Attack and Destroy Jounouchi's Little-Winguard. *Uses his 2 Stone Giants to Attack Jounouchi directly (Jounouchi: 3000 → 2200 Life Points). *Sets a Card. Duel concludes next episode. Differences In Adaptations * In the dub, the skywriting planes spell out 'KC Grand Championship', whereas the skywriting planes spell out 'KC Grand Prix' with smaller letters as well. * Cut from the English version is a sequence of a pan of the contestants and where Mokuba explains the tournament rules, saying that the Duelists will be divided into two groups, A and B, for the preliminary elimination and that the winner will be the first KC Grand Prix champion. * On the screen where it displays the fixtures for the tournament, in the dub it shows KC next to the pictures of the contestants in the list whereas in the Japanese it shows their own names written in English and katakana/kanji next the pictures. Trivia * Even though in both the original and dub the two Stone Giant are tokens, they are given the background of an Effect Monster. * Cameo appearances of Chōji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka, from Naruto, are in the stand. * The Japanese version contains a typo: when the screen displays Jounouchi's name, it incorrectly is written in Alphabet as "Jyonouchi" instead of "Jounouchi". The typo is repeated in other Episodes as well.